I Just Wish You'd Done It Sooner
by Dangermiss
Summary: A McKirk story where they're roomies at Starfleet. Both have feelings for the other, but Bones is too shy about it because Jim is so promiscuous. Disclaimer: I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters. Those honors go to Gene Roddenberry's estate, Paramount Pictures more.


_I Just Wish You'd Done It Sooner- _A McKirk Fanfic

"I may throw up on you."  
"Hey, man, I think these things are pretty safe, alright?"  
"That's what you think, but one crack in this hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds flat."  
"I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space."  
"I got nowhere else to go. My wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." Taking a swig from his flask, the man offered it to the bloody and bruised man sitting next to him. The other man took it gratefully and drank before passing it back.  
"Jim. Jim Kirk," he said.  
"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

After registering for classes, surviving the meeting with his advisor and getting his PADD, Leonard McCoy made his way towards the C-building of dorms, where he was assigned to room 241. When he got there, he found that his roommate had already moved in, but judging from the running water in the bathroom, was in the shower. McCoy crossed the mid-size living room to the bedroom opposite his roommates', shoving his things in drawers and hanging civvies in the closet. He vaguely registered hearing the water turn off, but was too busy looking at his books and class schedule to care about meeting his roommate.  
"Hiya, Bones. Fancy seeing you here."  
Looking up from the PADD, McCoy saw Jim Kirk standing in his doorway, hair dripping wet and clothed only in a pair of loose-fitting plaid boxers.  
"Don't call me that." He replied, not actually caring. "And put some damn clothes on."  
"Oh, you know you enjoy this view," Kirk said, laughing. "And I only had to shower because someone on the shuttle vomited in my lap."  
McCoy reddened. "Look, I already apologized for that. I really am sorry, but I did warn you."  
Kirk laughed again and waved his hand. "Dude, chill. I really don't care. I've vomited on myself a few times. It was a joke." He turned and crossed the living room to his room, leaving a trail of wet footprints as he went.  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, McCoy went back to his books, but found himself thinking about Jim's comment- "You know you enjoy this view." As much as he hated to admit it, the damned man was right. Kirk had a finely sculpted chest and arms, and it was obvious he worked out. "Damn it, man," He muttered to himself.  
Kirk reappeared in the doorway, wearing clean civvies and the same leather jacket, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. "I'm gonna go get some dinner, Bones. Care to join me?"  
McCoy considered the suggestion. "Sure." He powered down the PADD and grabbed his shoes, unfolding the map of campus in his back pocket as they left the room. "The nearest mess hall is that way," he said, pointing north. "North mess. Creative name."  
Kirk rolled his eyes. "I this is your normal humor, then it's going to be a long year."

As they sat down next to each other at the lone table they chose, McCoy noticed Kirk had a very small selection of food on his plate. "Picky eater?" he asked, waving his fork at the plate.  
Kirk pulled a face. "No, just not really hungry. I was really drunk last night and got into a bar fight. That's why I was covered in blood earlier. I was lucky Pike was checking to make sure none of the cadets got into trouble, or I'd probably be a blood spot on the bar floor. I'm still sore and a bit hung over."  
McCoy sighed and stabbed at his salad. "Believe me, I know that feeling."

************************************************** ************************************************** *******  
"Jim- I think I love you."  
Jim frowned. "Well, that's weird."  
Gaila sat up from underneath him and called for the lights. "Did you just say 'Well, that's weird?'"  
He was completely taken aback by the situation. For some reason, even though he knew it was Gaila he was about to have sex with, he had been thinking of his roommate. "I-"  
He was saved by the arrival of Uhura, causing him to scramble under the bed and then leave the room carrying his uniform and wearing only his underwear when she found him. He sighed as he slipped into the uniform before leaving Gaila's dorm building for his own. "Shit, Bones. Why the hell are you on my damn mind so much?" he muttered to himself.

************************************************** ************************************************** *******  
Jim poked his head around the corner into Bones' room, where the other man was engrossed in his books for some last-minute cramming before finals.  
"Hey, Bones! Want to go for some drinks tonight to celebrate? We made it through the first year at Starfleet!" Jim was way too excited for 6 am.  
Bones groaned and threw the nearby pillow at Kirk's head. "Dammit, man, I'm a doctor. Ask me after I finish this last damn test."  
Jim raised his hands in surrender, one hand still holding the pillow that had been caught with ease. "Alright, alright." He chucked the pillow back with a grin. "Let's go grab some breakfast before we start, though. I'm hungry."  
"You're always hungry, Jim. I think it's all that sex you have."  
"I just happen to have an extremely good metabolism, Bones."  
"Yeah, right." Bones punched Jim's shoulder as he passed him on the way out the door. Jim rubbed his shoulder in mock pain as he followed his roommate and best friend to the dining hall.

At 7 pm, Jim stuck his head around Bones' door again, this time in civvies and the ever-present leather jacket instead of the red Starfleet uniform. "C'mon, Bones. Let's go get a drink. We did it."  
Bones pondered a moment. "Lemme change first, Jim. Then we'll go." He grabbed jeans and a dark grey polo from his closet of civvies, hastily changing while Jim retreated to the living room couch. He grabbed his own leather jacket and shoes, and met Jim in the living room, still shrugging into his jacket.  
"Well then, let's go," Jim said, opening the door for Bones.  
"Aye aye, captain," said Bones, mock saluting Jim as he passed.

As they sat down on the bus to downtown, Bones asked the question that had been on his mind for a few days. "Hey, Jim…" he said slowly, turning to face his friend. "Do you think we'll be roommates again next year?"  
Jim pulled a face and shrugged. "I dunno, Bones. We're on different tracks- I'm command, you're medical. We only got put together this year because we were last minute registrants."  
"Shame. You were starting to grow on me, too."  
"Starting? You know you thought I was cool from the moment you sat down next to me on that shuttle."  
"Please. I thought you were an idiot who got himself smashed and then had his face smashed in."  
Jim snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Shit, Bones. I didn't realize taking you out would be such a bad idea." Jim stumbled back to his room, one arm supporting his best friend who was drunk beyond the point of walking.  
"It sure was fun, though, huh Jim?" Bones slurred. "You know, we should do this more often."  
"Oh, hell no," Jim said, dragging him through the open door and kicking it shut. "I am not going through this shit again." He dumped Bones unceremoniously on the bed, yanking his friend's shoes off to make him just a little more comfortable.  
"Wait, Jim," Bones slurred from the bed. "Can you- can you just lie down with me for a bit? I don't want to be alone. Last- last time I was this drunk, it was right after my divorce and I was sure as hell smashed."  
Jim kicked his own shoes off, and then poked his friend's shoulder. "Budge up there, Bones. I need some space too."  
"Thanks, Jim," Bones murmured sleepily.  
"No problem, Bones," Jim whispered back. But there was no reply- he was already asleep. Jim sighed and moved a little closer to his best friend for warmth before quickly falling asleep himself. "G'night," he whispered, even though he knew Bones couldn't hear.

When Jim woke in the morning, he was still in Bones' bed, with one major difference- sometime in the night, Bones ended up wrapping his arms around Jim and holding him tightly. Turning his head slowly, as to not disturb the other man, Jim discovered that Bones was already awake and smiling. "Hey, Jim," he said softly, his voice still scratchy from sleep.  
"Morning, Bones," Jim replied, a soft smile forming on his face.  
Bones took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Jim- thank you for this. I mean, this whole-" he didn't get to finish because as he was speaking, Jim rolled his body to face Bones and cupped his face gently. "Hey, I don't mind." He leaned in close to his best friend and slowly, hesitantly, kissed Bones. He pulled away after a moment, but before he can say anything, Bones is on top of him, kissing Jim like he's never been kissed before- and that's saying a lot, for as much as Jim sleeps around. When Bones finally comes up for air, the pair are both grinning like little kids. "Damn it, Jim. You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Bones said, his voice husky.  
Jim laughed and flipped Bones, pulling his jacket off before leaning down for a longer, slower kiss that's less wild than the last. "Fuck, Bones. I just wish you did it sooner."  
Bones grinned and grabbed Jim's shirt collar, pulling him back down as they rolled over again. He takes his own jacket off, then his shirt. Soon, there's a pile of clothes on the floor and they're going at it like they've never had sex before in their lives.  
"Fuck, Jim," Bones gasped. "I never realized how good you are at things like this."  
Jim grinned devilishly from the end of the bed, crawling up to give his lover another kiss. "Well then, I guess we've got a lot to learn about each other still."  
"Shit, Jim. I guess we do."

"_Fuck_," Jim groaned, rolling over as he hears a banging on the door. He's still in Bones' bed, the pair entangled in the sheets after that morning. Stumbling out of the bed, he grabs the first pair of boxers he finds and yanks on the first shirt he digs out of the pile. He opens the door, still bleary-eyed from his unplanned nap and sporting some serious sex hair, but doesn't care.  
"Uh, hello," said the woman at the door, taken aback by Jim's appearance. "I'm Ana Wilson from the advisor's office- they sent me around telling everyone who hasn't informed us of their summer plans that you'll need to decide whether or not you're staying the summer and inform us by 11 pm tonight so we can arrange to have you moved to the A-block of dorms for the summer.  
Jim ran a hand through his hair, still processing the information. "Alright," he said with a nod, "I'll make sure my roommate knows and we'll get in tonight. Thanks." With that, he closed the door in her face and made his way back to Bones' room, where he promptly fell face-first onto the bed, still wearing Bones' shirt from the pile.  
"What was that, Jim?" Bones asked from the other side of the bed.  
"Hnng," Jim mumbled into the pillow before he rolled over so Bones could hear him. "We're supposed to tell the advisors if we're staying for summer by 11 tonight."  
"Are you?"  
"Am I what?" Jim asked.  
Bones rolled so that he was face to face with Jim, only inches apart. "Staying for the summer."  
Jim smiled. "I think so. My mom's not getting back on planet until October and my brother's off doing something. I'm sure as hell not going back to Iowa just to see my dear old step-dad."  
Bones smiled back and leaned over to kiss Jim quickly. "Well, luckily for you, I'm sure as hell not going back to Georgia to see my ex-wife. So I guess we're both staying."  
"Gonna be one hell of a summer then, Bones. You up for it?"  
He just kissed Jim again. "You bet your ass I'm up for it, kid."


End file.
